


Lest I Forget

by Dovikkare



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Genderbending, M/M, Slow Burn, because why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovikkare/pseuds/Dovikkare
Summary: The second Emmett enters Storybrooke the clock begins ticking.The longer he stays the more the curse works its way through his system, progressively making him forget his true identity as the rest of Storybrooke already has.It's up to Hensley to convince him that he's the Savior, and get him to break the curse before he succumbs to it.(this is a Genderbent!AU)
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 4





	Lest I Forget

**Author's Note:**

> ah yess... the cringey "first fic" warning. note that I have written fanfic before, this is just the first time I am publishing. so please be kind and understanding :)

Emmett’s scrambling over the beach, searching through the sand that shimmers in the sun’s setting light. When the waves recede they reveal potatoes in the ground. It is imperative that he finds the right potatoes. He needs to build a wall strong enough to defend his town from the giant tsunami that is soon to come. 

Thunder rumbles in the sky. Emmett hastens his already frantic pace. He isn’t letting them get wiped out. The thunder just grows louder and louder, and he starts getting pulled away...his mind’s becoming more clear...oh. He slowly opens his eyes.

The credits are rolling on the TV...right- he’d put on a movie. He could’ve sworn that he just started Avatar, though- he looks around. There’s an empty glass bottle laying next to him. That would explain it.

“Thunder” strikes again. Emmett groans and rubs his eyes while muttering a “coming.” He slumps his way over to the front door. The lock lies right there. Does he really want to deal with people right now though? He could just ignore it…

They knock again. Fine, he thinks as he unlocks the door. He’s kinda curious as to who wants to see him, and at- he glances at his phone- midnight. Midnight! He swings the door open. 

There doesn’t seem to be anyone in the hallway. He looks left- barren. Looks right- the end of the hallway. Huh. Then who…

“Hi,” says a voice from below. 

A girl. Probably no older than 11.

“Kid, I don’t want your Girl Scout cookies.” She still stands there unmoving. A gigantic book is wrapped in her arms.

“...where are your clothes?”

Emmett gives her a look, then looks down- Oh he’s only wearing boxers. In front of a child. His cheeks heat up. “Ah- give me a sec.”

He rushes to his room and tears through his mess of clothes on the floor. No, no, no- well it’ll do, so he slaps the clothes on. A Star Wars tshirt and some skinny jeans. 

He makes his way back into the main area where he finds the girl drinking some apple juice.  
“Hey! That’s mine.”

She puts a finger up to shush him, and chugs it a bit then slams it down on the countertop. “It’s been a long night for me and I was thirsty. It took me two whole hours to get here.”

“Alright, but why are you here?” Emmett screws the cap back on the bottle and returns it to the refrigerator. Turning around, he folds his arms and leans against it.

“My name’s Hensley Mills-” she holds the book in one hand and uses the other to fish something from inside her coat. She finds it and pulls it out- a piece of paper. She holds it out for him to take.

Emmett raises an eyebrow at her, then focuses on the sheet. It’s a birth certificate for one Hensley Mills.

“This is mine. See my parents?” 

Name of Mother: Nell Cassidy. His gaze flicks down to the next line. Name of Father: Emmett Swan. 

Alright now this was just straight up weird. He knew for a fact that he’d never been the father to any children. But Cassidy...he recognized that name. The love of his life when he was 17. Still...he didn’t have any kids with her. Right?

Hensley nods. “Right. Now let’s get going, we’ve got two hours ahead of us.” She starts dragging him along.

“Wait- what?”

“I’ll explain in the car. You have a car right?”

“Back up a second, kid. I’m not going anywhere with you.”

She stops tugging on his arm. She’s thinking about it, then speaks. “Well, it doesn’t look good to the police to see me here stuck with you, miles away from my home.”

Emmett narrows his eyes at her. “You threatening me?”

She smiles. “I’m just stating facts.”

Emmett debates this. He doesn’t have work tomorrow...well technically today. He can drop this kid off and be done with this. “Fine. Let’s go.” He grabs his jacket, shuts off the lights and locks up. He opens up the app on his phone. “Now where do you live?”

***

“So, according to- this book, I’m supposed to be the son of-”

“Snow White and Princess Charming, yes, keep up.” 

Emmett sighs.

They’ve been in the car for a good thirty minutes and the girl’s been explaining her fairytales to him. Currently, Emmett’s leaning his head on the cold window, trying to get some sleep as Hensley rambles. 

“Kid, that’s not possible.”

Hensley just stares at him with a look of determination. “The hero never believes at first. Otherwise it wouldn’t be a very good story.”

He snorts. “I’m no hero.”

“You’re right. Technically, your title is Savior. And I’m here to help you break the curse.”

“Right. And potatoes grow in the sand.” He readjusts his jacket he’s using as a pillow and lays back on it.

***

Emmett is shaken awake by the kid. “Hey- Emmett, wake up.” He replies with a grunt and rubs his eyes open. It’s still dark outside, and they’re in the middle of nowhere. Something’s off, though.

“What happened?”

“The car stopped. Driver’s trying to figure it out.” 

Emmett tells her to stay there and joins their driver. She’s got the hood popped up and a flashlight to look at the engine. She’s wiping the oil stick on a cloth, currently.

“Is everything OK?”

She looks up at him. “I really don’t know. My car’s never had a problem like this before.”

Emmett doesn’t know shit about cars, but he racks his brain for anything that might be helpful. “You got enough gas?”

“Of course I do, I have everything. There’s no issues with this car.” She sighs and rubs her hand on her face, smearing the black stuff from her hands. “Look- I’m sorry, I’ll get this towed but you’re gonna have to walk the rest of the way. We nearly made it, too.” She gestures to the large wooden sign further down the road, and the lights of the car let Emmett make out the words ‘Welcome to Storybrooke’.

“Damn...is it far?”

“Should just be a few miles straight on this road.”

Emmett’s eyes are twitching. All he wants to do is get some goddamn sleep. He rubs his forehead.

“I’m really sorry-”

“No.” He shakes his head. “No, this isn’t your fault. It’s no one’s fault.” He’s just gonna have to do it on foot. He heads over to the passenger door and knocks. Hensley comes outside. “New plan kid- we’re walking.”

Emmett turns back to the driver.

“Thank you for getting us this far, at least. You have a good night- or good day.” He huffs out a laugh. “I don’t even know. But thanks.” 

She nods and wishes him a good whatever as well.

The two of them set forth and make their way down the road, passing the welcome sign. A strange tingling sensation passes through him, but he shrugs it off as nothing.

***

The moon illuminates the winding road ahead. Pine trees tower above them on either side, giving the impression that they’re trapping Emmett. He shrugs it off and picks up his pace. The sooner he gets Hensley back to her parents, the sooner he’ll be back home. Away from all this luck he’s had. Getting pepper-sprayed by his defendant earlier, then having to explain to the police he’s a bail bondsman and not a rapist (because of the pepper spray) while his defendant got away, and then having to take this kid home to avoid further legal issues. 

One foot in front of the other.

Some time later Hensley starts complaining. She’s tired, apparently. Emmett’s really getting irritated by his sleep deprivation and tells her to stuff it and keep going, and that she brought this upon herself. It works- for a few minutes.  
“But I’m really tired.” 

Emmett groans. 

“I didn’t know outsiders weren’t allowed past the town line.” She stops walking.

“Wha- come on!” says Emmett. After a brief silence, where they’re staring at each other’s silhouettes, Emmett relents. “Fine, I’ll carry you. Come on.” 

And for the rest of their trip Hensley rides on Emmett’s back, with Emmett holding her book.

As they finally pass through the city Hensley provides the directions. The streets are bare, shops closed, not a car in sight. It looks like a ghost town. But it’s also three in the morning- according to the giant clock tower.

Hensley mumbles something about the tower, but Emmett doesn’t process it. Exhaustion tugs at his eyelids, and he alternates between looking at the road and resting his eyes for a bit. 

Eventually they arrive. 

“Here we are,” says Hensley. Emmett lets her down and hands her book, eyes still on the house.

House doesn’t do it justice, this is a mansion. A large lawn sprawls everywhere with perfectly trimmed grass. Hedges surround the perimeter, cut into spirals. And the house itself- massive. Round marble pillars hold up the balcony they pass under to reach the door. Upon closer inspection, Emmett can see there’s little designs in the marble around the house.

He wants to know what Hensley’s parents do exactly, but decides against asking. Better to remain uninvolved. Get it over with. He rings the doorbell.

“Wait! I can’t let him see this!” Hensley shoves the book into Emmett’s chest. “Look after it. Read it. Don’t let him have it.”

Emmett’s eyebrows contort. “Who can’t see this- your dad?” She nods. “Why?”

“Just trust me.” 

He tries to protest that it’s just a fairy tale book but she doesn’t listen.

Emmett puts the book in his jacket and straightens it out. Nobody’s come to answer the door yet. Who are they kidding? They must’ve noticed their kid is missing and they don’t answer? Emmett spams the doorbell. Footsteps approach, and Emmett only stops once the door unlocks and swings open.  
The inside light illuminates the figure Emmett can only assume is Hensley’s father. He’s in a fancy suit, hair tousled and looking just as tired as Emmett feels. 

“Is this your dad?” Emmett asks Hensley.

“Kinda, but I already told you that you are-”

“Hensley?” Says her dad. He rushes forward and hugs her. Emmett watches as Hensley just squirms out of the embrace and darts inside. He sees her run up the staircase inside and out of view.

“I’m sorry, who are you?” 

Emmett looks back at the man. Ahhh his stare is uncomfortable. He clears his throat.

“Yeah...I’m no one. Your daughter just showed up at my doorstep...threatened to call the police if I didn’t come with her here.” He shakes his head. “I don’t know, she thinks I’m her father.” The other man just looks at him for a moment. 

“Hm.” A pause, then,”How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you’ve ever tasted?” Oh the last thing he wants is to get involved.

“Not to be rude, but I’m really tired. Hopefully we’ll never have to see each other again.” 

“Oh.”

Emmett nods, the situation awkward but he doesn’t really care. He turns around and begins walking off. The first inn he sees he’s crashing at. With how exhausted he is, he doesn’t notice the man still staring at him.

There’s also no way Emmett could know this, but the man he walks away from would grow to be a much bigger part of his life within a week. How fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that my writing skills need work on but I enjoy writing this story, it makes me happy. And anyways, writing good takes practice, so here's me doing that.
> 
> Chapter 2 will be titled "Storybrooke."


End file.
